TVMarathon
by KitKaos
Summary: geschrieben für die FicGrab-Juni-Runde auf Superman-Forum.de - Superman Returns - Jason ist krank und als Clark auf ihn aufpasst, fördert Barney der Dinosaurier so einige Dinge zutage...


**TV-Marathon**

_A/N: Meine erste richtige SR-Fanfiction. Geschrieben für die FicGrab-Juni-Runde auf - Ich hoffe, ihr habt genausoviel Spaß beim Lesen wie ich beim Schreiben hatte! :)_

_Disclaimer: Gehört alles nicht mir, ich spiele lediglich damit. ;)_

~*~

Richard war für ein paar Tage nach Brüssel zu einer wichtigen Konferenz geflogen.

Natürlich würde sie es niemals offen zugeben, aber Clark hatte Lois seitdem jeden Tag dabei beobachten können, wie sie sich plötzlich auf dem Dach des Daily Planet wieder fand. Hatte sie zu sich selbst murmeln hören – wie sie eigentlich hier herauf gekommen war; dass sie nicht ganz richtig im Kopf sein musste; und dass Richard ein viel zu netter Kerl war... Clark hatte der Versuchung widerstanden, sie dort oben zu treffen. Lois war verlobt, das würde er ihr nicht kaputt machen!

Trotzdem war sie es, die seine Gedanken dominierte – im wachen Zustand wie auch in seinen Träumen... Oft folgten seine Augen ganz ohne sein Zutun ihrem Weg durch die Redaktion, verweilten auf der weichen Linie ihres entblößten Nackens, wenn sie wieder einmal die Haare hochgesteckt trug. Oft folgten seine Ohren ganz ohne sein Zutun dem Rhythmus ihres Herzschlags, jedem freudigen Flattern, jedem entspannten Schlag. Oft folgte seine Nase der Spur ihres blumigen Parfums, ihres frischen Shampoos, die selbst Stunden nachdem Lois dort gewesen war gemütlich zu verweilen schien – vertraut und aufregend neu zugleich...

Und nicht zum ersten Mal überlegte er, ob er nicht doch wieder zurück nach Smallville sollte. Ob diese süße Qual, in Lois' Nähe zu sein und ihr gleichzeitig doch so fern, ihn nicht langsam aber sicher verrückt werden ließ. Ob seine Rückkehr nicht noch ein größerer Fehler war als sein Abschied vor fünf Jahren...

Bereits im nächsten Moment jedoch verkrampfte sich bei diesem Gedankengang alles in ihm. Jason. _Sein Sohn_ Jason war _jede Sekunde_ dieser Qual wert!

Er war vor fünf Jahren aufgebrochen auf der Suche nach einer Familie... und war zurückgekommen, um genau diese Familie auf der Erde zu finden. Es war immer noch wie ein Wunder für ihn. Er war nicht mehr allein, er würde nie mehr allein sein – er hatte einen Sohn, der ihn brauchte.

Damit, dass Lois nun allerdings ausgerechnet vor seinem Schreibtisch stand und ihn fragte, ob er vielleicht auf ihren kranken Sohn aufpassen konnte, hatte er jedoch ganz bestimmt nicht gerechnet. In den wenigen Wochen, die Clark nun zurück war, hatten sie im Büro etwa zehn Sätze gewechselt. Außerhalb der Arbeit sah Lois Clark nicht. Sie sah Superman – aber das war etwas völlig anderes, das war ihm nur allzu deutlich bewusst...

„Also, Kent, wie sieht's aus?" Lois klang beinahe verzweifelt. „Ich kann dieses verdammte Treffen leider nicht verschieben und ich bin ja auch bald wieder da."

Clark wusste, dass er ihr das nicht abschlagen wollte. Trotzdem konnte er nicht anders als zu fragen, „Was ist mit Jimmy?"

Lois quittierte seine Frage mit einem Augenrollen. „Hab ich bereits gefragt. Und Gil und Perry und Ron und meine Schwester, bevor du weiter fragst." Bevor er jedoch darauf etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr sie schon fort, „Hör zu, Clark, wenn du mit Kindern unsicher bist, Jason ist krank. Das bedeutet, er schläft sowieso die meiste Zeit. Ich will nur nicht, dass er aufwacht, und allein in einem leeren Haus..."

„Ähm, Lois, das..." unterbrach er sie vorsichtig in ihrem Redefluss. „Das ist es nicht. Ich... Jason ist..." _...mein Sohn und ich verbringe gerne Zeit mit ihm? Spitzen-Idee, Kent – als hätte sie gerade nicht schon genug Probleme!_ Er räusperte sich leise, schob seine Brille die Nase weiter nach oben und setzte erneut an. „Ich meine, Lois, n-natürlich passe ich gern auf Jason auf. Kein Problem." Ein zaghaftes Lächeln. Manchmal hasste er den ewig treudoofen Clark Kent. Aber so hatte er wenigstens die Chance, seinem Sohn nahe zu sein. Hätte Lois Superman um einen solchen Gefallen gebeten? – Darüber dachte er lieber gar nicht nach!

„Danke! Dafür schulde ich dir was, Smallville," nickte Lois, sichtlich erleichtert.

~*~

Lois stand bereits wieder in der Tür ihres Hauses am Fluss, ihren Mantel in einer Hand, den Türknauf in der anderen. „Ich bin heute Nachmittag wieder da. Sollte Jason bis dahin aufwachen, versuch am besten, dass er möglichst viel trinkt. Kamillentee. Die Teebeutel sind gleich neben dem Wasserkocher in der Küche. Und sieh zu, dass er immer gut zugedeckt ist. Er soll am besten auch nochmal ein Ibuprofen nehmen. Das löst du am besten in Apfelsaft auf, dass er es auch nimmt. Den Saft findest du im Kühlschrank. Oh, und den kannst du ihm auch mit dem Tee mischen, wenn er den nicht pur trinken will. Die komplette 'Barney & Friends'-Box steht direkt neben dem DVD-Player, das sieht er momentan am liebsten." Sie schien noch kurz zu überlegen, ob sie auch nichts vergessen hatte, als ihr noch etwas einfiel. „Meine Handynummer hast du ja, wenn irgendwas ist..." Sie sah Clark noch einmal prüfend an.

„Ja, die hab ich," nickte er, setzte jedoch noch rasch nach, „A-aber es wird schon nichts sein, Lois, keine Sorge..." Er unterstrich seine Worte mit einem Lächeln.

Sie nickte wortlos, auch wenn Clark in ihrem Blick eine Mischung aus Skepsis und Besorgnis erkennen konnte. Ihre Augen wanderten in die Richtung ihres friedlich auf der Couch schlafenden Sohnes. In diesem Moment brauchte Clark keine hellseherischen Fähigkeiten, um ihre Gedanken zu erraten. Offiziell wusste Clark nichts von Jasons kryptonischem Erbe – Lois musste sich fragen, was, wenn Jason plötzlich einen Meter über der Couch zu schweben begann? Was, wenn das Fieber eine unbekannte Wirkung seiner halb-kryptonischen Physiologie war? Was, wenn Lois' unscheinbarer Journalisten-Kollege das mitbekommen würde? Zu gerne hätte Clark sie in diesem Moment beruhigt...

Lois räusperte sich, ihr besorgter Blick wieder verschwunden, ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder bei Clark. „Du hast recht, was soll schon sein, richtig? Aber wenn doch, ruf an!... Ich muss jetzt los. Du hast wirklich was bei mir gut. Bis später, Clark!"

Clark wollte noch etwas erwidern, sich von ihr verabschieden, doch da hatte sie bereits die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.

~*~

Kaum hatte Clark das Wohnzimmer betreten, war Jason bereits aufgewacht. Er hatte einen bösen Fiebertraum gehabt und sich strikt geweigert, es noch einmal mit Schlafen zu probieren. Also hatte Clark Tee gekocht, die gewünschte Barney-DVD gestartet und sich neben Jason auf die Couch gesetzt. War noch einmal aufgestanden, als ihm der Gedanke kam, die Vorhänge zurückzuziehen und etwas Sonnenschein in den Raum zu lassen – schaden konnte es seinem halb-kryptonischen Sohn keinesfalls. Dann hatte er es sich erneut auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht.

Insgeheim war Clark froh gewesen, dass Jason wach war, denn das gab ihm die Chance, seinen Sohn ein wenig besser kennen zu lernen. Er wollte am liebsten alles über Jason wissen; was er gerne aß, was er am liebsten spielte, was sein erstes Wort gewesen war, was Lois und Richard ihm momentan als Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vorlasen oder was sein Lieblingsfach in der Vorschule war – doch begnügte er sich fasziniert damit, ihn zu beobachten. Der Kleine lag dick in seine Decken eingepackt auf der Couch neben ihm, seine strahlendblauen Augen gebannt dem violetten Plüschdinosaurier auf dem Fernsehschirm folgend und leise jedes einzelne Lied mitsingend.

Inzwischen hatten sie von Barney und seinen Freunden erfahren, was alles blau und grün und rot und gelb und lila war, hatten das Alphabet und die sieben Wochentage aufgesagt, hatten alles über Wasser gelernt – und Clark hatte die leise Befürchtung, dass er den Titelsong noch mehrere Wochen lang vor sich hin summen würde.

In der Folge, die nun gerade lief, ging es um Namen, darum, warum Dinge so hießen und nicht anders, und was es für lustige und interessante Namen gab.

„Mister Clark?" fragte Jason schließlich unvermittelt und sah mit großen, fragenden Augen zu seinem Babysitter auf. „Warum nennen dich die Leute im Fernsehen eigentlich Superman?"

Clark verschluckte sich an seinem Schluck Solidaritäts-Kamillentee und fing an zu husten.

Doch Jason redete bereits weiter. „Und Mommy auch – Mommy nennt dich Superman, wenn du den blauen Anzug trägst. Aber sie sagt Clark, wenn du im Büro bist und deine Brille trägst... Hast du zwei Namen?"

Für einen Augenblick überlegte Clark, ob er alles leugnen sollte – sich unwissend stellen und Jason fragen, was er damit meinte. Dass er ihn da gerade verwechselte. Doch verdiente sein Sohn nicht die Wahrheit? Die komplette Redaktion einer der besten Zeitungen der Welt hatte er jahrelang täuschen können. Lois' kleinen Sohn, den er erst seit kurzem kannte, ganz offensichtlich nicht. Vorgeführt von einem Vierjährigen... Er atmete einmal tief durch und wandte sich dann Jason zu. Er würde ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Er würde ihm geduldig alle Fragen beantworten, die der Kleine hätte. Das war er nicht nur Jason, sondern auch sich selbst schuldig. „Weißt du, Jason, das ist gar nicht so einfach... Die meisten Leute wissen nicht, dass ich auch Superman bin. Die meisten Leute denken, dass Superman eine Person ist, und Clark Kent eine andere..."

„Aber du bist doch nur einer?" fragte Jason verwirrt dazwischen.

Clark nickte. „Stimmt, ich bin nur einer. Und das ist auch gut so. Aber wenn die Leute das wüssten, dann könnte ich jetzt nicht hier mit dir sitzen. Dann wären wir alle in Gefahr, weil gerade auch die bösen Menschen da draußen alles über mich herausfinden könnten. Und sie könnten den Menschen, die mir am allermeisten auf der Welt bedeuten – meiner Mom oder deinen Eltern oder auch dir – schlimme Dinge antun. Und das will ich nicht."

„Das will ich auch nicht," nickte Jason nach einem Augenblick verständnisvoll. Dann jedoch wurde der Ausdruck in seinen Augen erneut nachdenklich. „Aber was ist denn jetzt dein echter Name?" Der Fernseher war längst vergessen und das DVD-Menü lief bereits wieder auf Endlosschleife.

„Eigentlich habe ich drei Namen," lächelte Clark. Er konnte einen gewissen Stolz für seinen aufmerksamen Sohn nicht unterdrücken. „Meine Eltern auf Krypton haben mir bei meiner Geburt den Namen Kal-El gegeben. Meine Adoptiveltern hier auf der Erde haben mich Clark genannt. Und deine Mom hat mir den Namen Superman gegeben..."

Jason schien in tiefster Konzentration versunken. „Und wie soll ich dich nennen, Mister Kalel-Clark-Superman?"

_Daddy,_ ging es Clark durch den Kopf, doch sprach er diesen Gedanken nicht aus. „Du kannst ganz einfach Clark sagen."

Jason nickte. „Okay, Clark." Das Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht war ansteckend, als er sich langsam aufsetzte und nach vorne lehnte, um an seine 'Treehouse of Horrors'-Tasse zu kommen. Clark reichte sie ihm und Jason trank einen langen Schluck.

„Clark?" fragte er schließlich zögerlich.

„Mhm?"

Jasons Ton war nachdenklich, zögerlich, als er fragte, „Wird Daddy sauer, wenn ich zu dir auch Daddy sag? Ich hab gehört, was Mommy dir gesagt hat, als du im Krankenhaus warst..."

Clark meinte in diesem Moment, ihm würde das Herz in der Brust zerspringen. Die widersprüchlichsten Gefühle stürmten alle gleichzeitig auf ihn ein. Stolz, dass Jason ihn wirklich gerade Daddy genannt hatte... Panik, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte... Was würde Lois sagen? Himmel, was würde Richard sagen? Wussten die beiden überhaupt davon?... Grenzenlose Überraschung, woher Jason wissen konnte, dass... Doch vor allem Stolz. Was ein einziges Wort doch ausmachen konnte!

Bevor er jedoch etwas auf die Worte seines Sohnes erwidern konnte, stand ihm plötzlich Lois gegenüber. Er hatte sie nicht herein kommen gehört. In ihren großen Augen stand grenzenlose Überraschung und Schock. „Clark?" fragte sie ungläubig und ihr Blick wanderte an seiner sitzenden Form nach unten.

Clarks Augen folgten den ihren. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er mehrere Zentimeter über dem Sofa schwebte. Oh-oh...

Er konnte Lois gerade noch rechtzeitig auffangen, als sie plötzlich ihre Augen verdrehte und bewusstlos in sich zusammen sackte.


End file.
